


Picking Up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Picking Up

Clint's growth has been epic.  
He hasn't let his father's abuse deter him.  
He is always trying to improve himself.  
Trying to better himself.  
So he can survive.

He has learnt to survive,  
So he is picking up new skills,  
To help himself  
Clint is a fast learner.

Clint is like a sponge.  
He absorbs information,  
Like one.  
His eidetic memory.


End file.
